(OS) Gone too soon - English version
by StrangeReflexion
Summary: Songfic based on the song by Simple Plan. Enjoy !


**Hi there ! Here's my second translation. This one is a songfic based on "Gone too soon" by Simple Plan. I really like this band and this song inspired me a little sad story. I don't have an english betareader yet, so I hope I did not make too many mistakes. I hope you'll like it. =)**

**/!\**** Disclaimer: I do not own Third Watch or any character. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

He had just settled down in front of the steering wheel of his car and put the keys in the contact. Yet he did not start the engine. Outside, the rain continued to fall in torrents. The sound of the rain drops falling on the windscreen and the whole car covered the archaic breathing of the man inside. He had his hair and face all wet. From now, the rain and the tears quarreled on his cheeks. In a furious gesture he hit the wheel by giving a cry of despair. He let his forehead rest against it and it was as a signal. All his body found itself shaken by violent sobs.

He, Officer Maurice Boscorelli from the 55th division of the NYPD, let himself go. It was not something usual for him, but on this cursed day it didn't matter. Faith was dead. His long-time partner had died on a hospital bed. Little by little jolts stopped and his breath calmed down. He had to take back the control of his own body. He had no choice. Emily and Charlie needed to know for their mom. When he switched on the engine, the car radio set on too.

_« Hey there now, where'd you go?_

_You left me here, so unexpected_

_You changed my life, I hope you know_

_'Cause now I'm lost, so unprotected_

_In the blink of an eye, I never got to say goodbye »_

The first lyrics of the song on the radio sounded extremely familiar to him. Not that he knows the song, but these words summarized well the situation of Bosco. Then a stream of emotions surrounded him and he could not stop the pictures that paraded in front of his closed eyelids.

**[Flashback]**

_The doors of the hospital opened up and the medics arrived at top speed with a stretcher. _

« Woman, around forty, got shot in the chest. Unconscious all the way. Lost a lot of blood!» _Doc shouted._

« Take her to room 4! » _A nurse answered._

_Right behind the group of medics, doctors and nurses there were three police officers. There was the old Sullivan, Davis and Bosco. All of them were worried for their colleague and friend. But the most affected was, without a doubt, Bosco. They went all three in front of the glazed partitions of the room where stirred the medical staff. When Doc stepped outside to meet Carlos at the reception, Bosco came into the room. Slowly he took place in a corner not to bother the doctors who tried to save the life of this woman whom he really cared about. In a whisper he prayed all the Gods of the Universe to be clement, to let live this woman with a golden heart, incapable to hurt somebody without a good reason. He was praying so hard in himself that he had not realized that he had closed his eyes. Nevertheless when the machines suddenly went mad, he opened it. His heart skipped a beat and an ice-cold shiver ran through his back. _

« She arrests. Defibrillator to 250.» _A man in a white blouse asked._

« Charging ready. » A woman answered.

« Okay, clear! »

Bosco saw Faith's body lifting up when the discharge browsed her body. But it did not react. Until the pallets were loaded again, a nurse began a cardiac massage on the naked chest of the young woman.

« Charge to 300! »

The characteristic sound of the defibrillator in charge gave an unpleasant feeling to Bosco.

« Charging ready. »

_Deep inside, he could not refrain from begging the machine._ « Come on, bring her back » _he said to himself. He wanted his friend to come back; she had to fight with all she had._

« Charge again! » _The doctor ordered._

****« Come on, Faith. You gotta fight! Don't let us down. » _The nurse who was doing the cardiac massage begged._

_Here, to the Angel of Mercy hospital, the police officers of the 55th division were well-known. The medical staff and the officers mostly liked each other and had a strong respect for one another. But neither the petitions nor the relentless care succeeded in boosting the blond woman's heart. A Sleeping Beauty in a very bad state. Here is the scene which took place in front of Bosco. _

** [Fin du flashback]**

Here is where he was from now. When the doctor had declared the death of the patient, Bosco had failed. He had not wanted to believe it and had persisted on making a cardiac massage to his friend, his partner. He had not stopped shouting his despair on the doctors. Sully and Davis had not been to many to take him out of the room and try to bring him back to reason. What was beforehand lost. Having blown a good blow, walked around for a while in front of his colleagues by cursing the Universe, he had left as a fury.

From the moment he sat on this chair in the hall of the hospital, he had felt something break down inside himself. Then he had known. That's why he had left and reached his car. He had not wanted the others to see him. So he had settled on the driver seat and had let himself go.

_ooo_

« _Damned song…_ » Cursed the young man, wiping the tears away.

However he did nothing to stop the radio. In a certain way, it was as if it calmed him down.

_« Like a shooting star, flying across the room_

_So fast, so far_

_You're gone too soon_

_You're part of me and I'll never be the same_

_Here without you_

_You're gone too soon »_

Outside the car the rain had not stopped but it had calmed down. Al least he could drive to Fred's without too much danger. It did not really enchant him to visit his partner ex-husband, but he owed him that. At least for the kids. While thinking of how to announce them and how they will react to the news, he had an endless sighed.

This stupid song was so true to Bosco. Even if he was alone in his car, he could not refrain from speaking to his best friend. Maybe she would hear him from where she was now, after all.

« _You're gone too soon Faith. I don't know how I'll make it without you. You were always there for me and, even though I didn't tell you that often, you really meant a lot to me. You were the only one to truly understand me, _to make me see clear when I couldn't make it alone. » He began. « And the kids… I don't even know how to announce them. They will be devastated. I swear, if Fred make a scene or put the blame on me, I won't forgive you! »

Bosco started to laugh, but it was a nervous and sad one. The kind of laughter they make in front of the others, to hide how they really feel inside.

_« What I am talking about! I could never be mad at you for a long time. Except maybe these times when you betrayed me, or didn't trust me… God damn it, Faith! It was always the both of us! It will never be the same without you. »_

_« You were always there like a shining light_

_On my darkest days, you were there to guide me_

_Oh, I miss you now_

_I wish you could see_

_Just how much your memory will always mean to me_

_In the blink of an eye, I never got to say goodbye »_

Gathering all his courage, Bosco left the parking lot of the hospital and went directly to Fred's. He'd return to the station later. The uniform will make thing unfortunately clearer, thus it would not be too many difficulties to announce the bad news.

Given the hour in which he had left the Pity, there was practically no one on the road. The route had seemed too short to him. He was already arrived. He turned off the engine and let his hands rest on the steering wheel. He took a deep inspiration before expiring slowly. That's what Faith recommended him to do after the period of his panic crisis. When he felt nervous, he applied this method. _« Faith… »_ Undoubtedly, everything led him back to her. She was the center of his world. Slowly he stepped out of the car, crossed the portal which was not locked and walked on the small path of the garden. The entire house had the lights off, except for a room on the first floor, where the light of a screen was reflecting on the walls. When he arrived in front of the door, he waited for a few minutes then decided to knock.

_ooo_

« _Bosco, what are you doing here?_ »

Fred, always so direct. Well, obviously he had woken him up.

« _Can I come in?_ » Bosco asked.

The man had a moment of hesitation during which he stared at the Officer in his uniform in front of him. With the grave expression on his face, he suspected that something had happened. Finally he let him in and led him to the lounge and offered him a beer. They settled one in front the other, drink in hand. Habitually Bosco would have refused, but in a case like this where he was personally involved, he thought he could make an exception.

« _It's about Faith…_ » He began. « _She… She got shot today._ »

He hoped that Fred would understand what he meant because he wasn't sure to be able to say it straight.

« Why didn't you guys call me? I would have come with the kids. »

No, of course Fred wasn't like his ex-wife. He could not read between the lines as she used to do, he could not understand him with only one look. What was he expecting? He lowered his head and looked at his bottle in his hands. He took a deep breath and raised his head to look straight in Fred's eyes.

« Fred… She… didn't make it. »

Then the storm burst out. The body of the man wrinkled. He stayed one moment so, without a word. Bosco didn't say anything, sharing the man's pain. After all he had been married to Faith for a decade. All of the sudden Fred got up from his chair. He threw his beer against a wall. He walked round and round a moment, as he had done sooner at the hospital, and then faced Bosco. He pointed an accusatory finger toward the young man.

« _This… This is all your fault, once again!_ »

« _Fred, please calm down…_ »

Bosco was already tired of the fight that was about to start. « _Told you!_ » He thought for523 Faith.

_« Like a shooting star, flying across the room_

_So fast, so far_

_You're gone too soon_

_You're part of me and I'll never be the same_

_Here without you_

_You're gone too soon »_

« _Dad, is everything – Bosco?_ »

When he turned around Bosco saw Emily, and Charlie right behind her, in the staircases. The noise that had made their father probably had woken them up.

« _Sorry to have woken you up, kiddos… Come here and sit down._ » The young man asked.

« _Uncle B, Mommy has troubles? » Charlie asked when he passed next to him._

The two children of Faith took place on the couch where was Bosco a few minutes ago. He knelt down in front of them. He was looking for his words. With a look toward Fred and he knew that he would not have any help from him. His face was clearly saying « _this is all your fault, so deal with it_ ». Then he turned back at them. Bosco lowered his head, disappointed because of Fred's attitude. He will never change.

The look that the Officer gave her had nothing that could have reassured her. The little Yokas' breathing quickened as her eyes filled up with tears.

« _Bosco, you're freaking me out…_ » Emily whispered.

« _I'm sorry…_ » Bosco answered.

Next to her, Charlie stayed quiet but his chin started to shake. _« They're too young to lose they mum… _» Bosco thought. Like Faith was too young to die. As the sobs started to shake her body, the young girl left her seat on the couch to come into the arms of her mother's best friend. He welcomed her and was only able to embrace her. There was nothing else to do, unfortunately. Still under the shock of the news, the younger one had not moved from a millimeter.

« _Come here, champ'… _» The man, still on his knees in front of the couch, whispered giving him his hand.

The little boy was not asked for coming to seek comfort in his uncle's and sister's arms. It's in this protective cocoon, where he felt safe, that he allowed himself to let go. His sobs, previously silent, expended.

« _I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…_ »

Even if he was for nothing in Faith's death, Bosco could not refrain from feeling guilty. He was her partner; it was his role to protect her. And this one day he miserably failed at it. And he felt bad for that. He felt bad because he considered himself responsible for all the consequences that it was going to engender, by beginning with the family repercussions.

Lost in their bubble where sorrow and comfort were melting, he had not noticed that Fred had moved. He was now going upstairs. No longer after that a door was slammed on the first floor. Both Yokas jumped but did not move. Bosco did not care about Fred's reaction. He did not care to know that the children's father was jealous of the relation he had – and always had – with them, either. They were and will be forever the children of his partner, his best friend. He felt responsible for them. And that's all that mattered for the moment. Them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked. =)**


End file.
